Back to the Norm
|caption= |prodcode=65A |episode=13 |wish= Sending Crocker to Mars (through Norm the Genie and his suggestion, although not mentioned by Timmy) |writer=Jack Thomas |storyboard=Dave Thomas |director=Gary Conrad |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=5 |airdate=(Australia) January 14, 2005 (US) February 17, 2005 (produced in 2004) |headgag=Norm's Lava Lamp |previous=The Gland Plan |next=Teeth For Two |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-6/id542703345 |dvd= Season 5}} Back to the Norm is the thirteenth episode of Season 5. Plot After his Uncle Albert mails him a mysterious lava lamp, Mr. Crocker accidentally rubs it and unleashes Norm the Genie. Learning that he can have many wishes as long as he wishes for more, Crocker sets out on several elaborate schemes in an attempt to expose Timmy's fairies, although Norm's trickster nature might make things a little more frustrating for Denzel than he expects. Synopsis Denzel Crocker plots another elaborate attempt to witness Timmy's fairies at work but setting up a crying baby doll stuck in a tree conveniently across from his house. However, his mother Dolores barges in to inform him of the lava lamp his Uncle Albert sent back, causing Crocker to miss Timmy uses a magic escalator to save the doll. After shoving his mother out of his room and seeing throw the doll behind him before it explodes, Crocker decides to take out his frustrations by rubbing the lamp, freeing Norm the Genie. Upon learning that Crocker knows Timmy, he joins forces with him to get revenge. Therefore, Norm helps grant Crocker's wishes to create an elaborate death trap for Timmy. Just as Crocker was about to use up his third wish after wishing up some girders and concrete, Norm tells him that he can simply wish for more wishes. After doing so, Crocker sets up his trap, which is a monument to Timmy shaped like two Fs joined together, called the Arc de Failure. The plan is to blow it up and have the debris fall on Timmy. After that, they can pry his fairies from his dead hands. Just Timmy gets into position, Crocker pushes down on the detonator, only for one of the monument's Fs to fall on him. After he recovers with help from Norm's powers, Norm tries suggesting to Crocker that he simply wish Timmy to Mars, where there's no air. However, Crocker stubbornly refuses to, stating that Timmy must be destroyed on Earth. He then wishes for a giant unstable boulder on top of Dimmsdale Gulch and magical painting skills, so he could paint an image of Trixie Tang standing with two ice cream cones in her hands in front of a tunnel on a stone wall. Norm guesses that the plan is for Timmy to crash into the painting, thereby creating vibrations that will bring the boulder crashing down on him. Crocker gladly tells him he's right. However, Norm predicts the plan will fail and goes to hide behind a rock formation and Crocker joins him. As Timmy is riding by, Crocker weakly tries impersonating Trixie; Norm openly questions if he has ever even talked to a girl and who would ever fall for that. But amazingly, Timmy falls for the trick, only for the painting of Trixie to come to life, hand Timmy one of the ice cream cones, and jump on his bike with him as Timmy rides through the tunnel in the painting. Confused and angry about this Wile E. Coyote-esque fail, Crocker attempts to run into the painting, only to stop and pat the wall, not willing to fall for that. But he has another of his spasms, causing him to slam into the painting, and as the boulder falls on him; Norm gives him an umbrella. The boulder then falls on Crocker. On the third try, Norm sets up an elaborate trap that will have the Domino effect of getting feathers glued to Timmy and sending him into a chicken restaurant, to be cooked in a vat of hot spices. Yet again, the easy way out of wishing Turner to Mars is ignored; Norm also questions if Crocker's ear is on his neck rather than his head. Noticing that Norm failed to place roller skates on Timmy's doorstep, Crocker goes out to place them himself. But his night-vision goggles are attracted by the giant magnet, causing Crocker to experience another self-foil, as he winds up in the restaurant, receiving a number of burns and allergies to the various spices meant for Turner making him extremely itchy. Returning to his classroom at Dimmsdale Elementary, Crocker reveals that he has countless more crazy plans to take down Timmy, which could forever keep Norm attached to the raving lunatic he now calls "master." Crocker then notices that Norm has gone. In Timmy's house, the ten-year old boy is commenting what a good day it has been, when Norm turns up, declaring that he will have his revenge. His fairies stand up to defend him, only for Norm to explain that he really wants to get revenge on Crocker, who was so blinded by his insanity, he refused to listen to Norm, who had the perfect plan to eliminate Turner. After "arranging for Timmy to take possession of his lamp", he makes a suggestion to his "new master." The scene then cuts to Mars, where Crocker is suffocating from the lack of air. Norm and Timmy are watching from afar, while the latter is holding a pizza with his space suit's claw. Norm taunts the suffering Crocker for not listening to his suggestion about Mars. He then asks Timmy how he's going to use up his last two wishes and offers to fix Timmy's teeth. Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Carlos Alazraqui as Crocker / Mrs. Crocker *Norm MacDonald as Norm the Genie External links * de:Ein Geist gibt auf Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Norm Episodes